The embodiments herein relate generally to pedalboards for musical instruments. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a magnetic pedalboard system for use with pedals to generate effects for musical instruments.
Pedalboards are commonly used by musicians to create certain sound effects associated with an electric musical instrument such as a guitar or bass guitar during a performance. Current pedalboard systems comprise a flat board configured to receive a plurality of effects pedals to alter and enhance the sound generated by the instrument. The effects pedals are generally coupled to the flat board by mechanical fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners. In many instances, each of these pedalboard systems comprises a power source operably connected to the flat board and electrically coupled to the plurality of pedals by wires.
These pedalboard systems have numerous disadvantages. In particular, the hook and loop fasteners make it difficult for users to remove and/or move the pedals from one location to another on the flat board. In addition, conventional pedalboard systems do not effectively address the power requirements of the pedals. Since separate wires have to be connected to each and every pedal and the power source, setup time of the pedalboard system and confusion on behalf of the user is common due to the frequent entanglement of the wires.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a magnetic pedalboard system for use with musical instruments that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides power to each pedal without the use of wires and permits the user to easily maneuver each pedal to different locations on the pedalboard.